


Did you do this to yourself?

by EllowynTheNotKing



Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [9]
Category: The Last Kids on Earth (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Normal For The Apocolypse, day in the life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:02:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22540660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllowynTheNotKing/pseuds/EllowynTheNotKing
Summary: Rover had fun now Jack has to figure out how to clean up after him.
Series: 100 500 word Fics From Simple Sentances [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1612570
Kudos: 24





	Did you do this to yourself?

"Did you do this to yourself?" Jack looks over to when June is lovingly scruffing and rubbing Rover, who is covered in dirt and mud. "Did you roll around in ALL the dirt and mud again?" 

Rover, having the time of his life, rolls over, coincidentally into more mud, so she can rub his belly. 

"You did, didn't you? Such a good boy who just won't stay out of the mud!" She rubs his belly for a little while. "Jack! Where's the hose? Rover's been rolling in the mud again!" June Yells this like she's back in charge of the newspaper and we're all her lackeys. 

"Last time I saw it Dirk was watering his flowers!" Jack yells back. 

Before June or Jack can say anything else Dirk adds his own two cents, "I handed it off to Quint, he was saying something about water cooling?"

"Jack! Go get the hose from Quint, and make sure whatever he's doing won't blow up the treehouse!" June yells again, still not taking her hands away from where she's petting Rover, and muttering baby talk to him.

"On it!" He yells back, "But just so you know he's only blown up his house like two, maybe three times max."

"The fact that he's done it before doesn't exactly fill me with confidence you know!" June yells.

"Uh, same actually," Dirk adds. 

Jack shakes his head as he finishes the climb to the treehouse, those were both extenuating circumstances anyway, it's not like he did it on purpose or something. 

Inside Quint has some sort of large machine that Jack's ninety percent sure wasn't there this morning that is making a loud purring sort of noise hooked up to the hose. 

Jack yells Quint's name three times at increasing volumes before he finally notices. 

"We need the hose!" He yells when Quint's looking at him.

"What?" 

"The hose!" he points at where it's plugged into the machine, "We need it!" 

"Yeah! It's going to be awesome when I'm finished with it in a few hours!" Quint turns back to the machine, ignoring Jack's further yelling. 

Jack knows from past bad experiences that simply taking the hose out of the machine will probably end very badly. So he finds a notebook, and write that he needs the hose in it. He debates trying to get Quint's attention again, before shrugging the thought off and just shoving the notebook under Quint's nose. 

He Reads it over, "Why? Can it wait? My project needs the water!" 

Jack scribbles that Rover is more dirt than dog monster and June wants to wash him.

"Just push him in the moat and wash him there, I can't remove the water or it might blow up!" 

Jack groans, writing: Can't you turn it off or something?

"Again, no, not without the chance that it might blow up. I'm really sorry but I can't stop this right now!"

Jack sighs, and goes back downstairs to tell June the "Good" potentially, explosive news. 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm probably not the first person to post something but hopefully, I'm one of the first.


End file.
